Descent into Darkness
by crowquills
Summary: Darkness/OC After Lily escapes Darkness she returns home to find her father dead and her lil sis much changed. Rated M for explicit sex in later chapters. Beauty and the Beast feel. My first fan fic - please R/R with kindness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Light Turns to Darkness**

The morning sun, harkening a new spring morning, seemed to enliven Lily at the breakfast table. She hummed to herself happily "turn light to diamonds when I look in my true love's eyes…" She looked up as she spread herbed butter over a piece of toast and smiled at her sister, Violet who was drinking black tea and reading, as usual.

Their mother, Lily's step mother, always said the two were like Rose Red and Rose White. Lily was wild and raucous, like Rose Red and preferred to spend the day out of doors in the forest that bordered the castle grounds. Violet was like Rose White, calm and demur, and preferred to lounge in the library reading and scribbling away in her leather bound journals. Both girls were quite beautiful – Lilly tall and fair with long, dark ringlets and eyes that spoke of sunshine and honey; Violet was much smaller and rounder with a heart shaped face and straight raven hair. Her own eyes were more akin to deep lakes or twilight horizons with dark blues and lavender.

"You should come out with me today. I'm going down to the meadow. Jack has promised me a surprise." Lily grinned and blushed as she confessed she was to see her beloved. Violet was the only one in the house that she would admit it to.

Violet looked up from her book, a small volume that explained a theory of how plants feed on sunlight. She took a moment to consider her sister's offer and shook her head. "No, you and Jack have fun and don't get caught doing something you shouldn't be." Her voice was soft and young but her tone was serious and melancholy, as usual.

Lily shrugged and passed the buttered toast to her sister and got up. "I'm going to head out."

"Aren't you going to breakfast?" Violet asked, holding out the toast.

"No," Lily grinned again, "I'm too excited. I'll grab an apple or something while I'm out. Are you sure you won't come? Jack's surprise is going to be very special."

Again, Violet shook her head and watched her sister pass out of their private breakfast nook. With a sigh, she took a bite of the toast and wondered at her older sister. They were only 2 years apart and yet, it always seemed that Violet was years older than Lily. Lily was heir to the throne, unless Violet's mother could somehow produce a male child after 16 years of trying. Their father, the king, seemed to be in denial that his daughter would ever inherit the throne and let her run wild as much as she wanted.

Violet, on the other hand, knew that there would be a day when Lily would have to give up her desires to run wild in the forest all day with the young prince of the fae and woods. She would have to be Queen, marry a prince of some allied kingdom, and try and produce male heirs of her own. It wasn't the life either girl wanted but Violet had a good head on her shoulders and wasn't one to make fancy of her own life. She dreaded the day their father learned of Jack and Lily and of when the fight would ensue about Lily's future.

Finishing breakfast, Violet wondered briefly what Jack's surprise was. She knew that come eventide, Lily would return and they would sit in her room in from of a fire and Lily would regale Violet with the whole story. This was a normal ritual for them. Lily would come home and tell her younger sister of her adventures, sometimes she had other stories too, told to her by Jack, of fae and sprites, goblins and pixies. Violet sometimes wrote these down in her journals, finding them adventurous in a safe, scholarly way.

One night, not but two months ago, Lily came home in her normal air of dishevelment and wildness with flowers and leaves in her hair the way some princesses wear gemstones and gold. She took Violet to her chambers and told her in breathless tones that she and Jack had finally made love.

Violet had been horrified by her sister's statement. "You're mad aren't you?"

Lily was disappointed by her sister's reaction. She had expected awe or congratulations or at least shock but not reprimand.

The two fought for the first time in whispered hisses. Violet was afraid for Lily's sake. "If father finds out, he'll send you to a convent!"

"He won't find out unless you tell him," Lily retorted vehemently. She suddenly wondered if she could trust her younger sibling.

"I won't tell him, but what if someone saw you? What if your doctor finds out? They can figure these things out you know. Or what if you become with child? Why would you risk this? Father will send you away or marry you off to some court lad with his eyes on the throne and willing to keep a secret for it."

"I'll just run away if that happens," Lily said, decidedly. "I'll live with Jack in the forest."

Violet shook her head, regretting Lily's naiveté. "You know that is impossible, Father will hunt you down and kill Jack most likely."

The two fought for hours and wouldn't speak to each other for weeks later. Finally, they broke the ice after Lily's moon-time came, proving she was not pregnant. She came to Violet and admitted she too had been worried but that she loved Jack and would not stop seeing him.

Violet set to work researching for her sister. She even had one of the servants, a nursemaid of Lily's, help her by questioning midwives and crones in the village. Finally, they had the ingredients needed and Violet carefully concocted an elixir that was sure to keep Lily without child as long as she took it daily as soon as she awoke of a morning. Lily thanked Violet with happy tears in her eyes and ran out to tell Jack of their good fortune.

Today, as she wondered what sort of story Lily would come home with, Violet retired to the garden where her easel and paints her set up. Both girls painted well but Lily was the only one with enough patience to finish an entire canvas.

Her model today was a twisted bunch of blossoming lilac that had braided its way around a pillar. Violet thought it looked like two lovers and had decided to paint them as such. She had little knowledge by way of love or passion. She only knew what she read in books – anatomy studies showed her how it was done, poetry showed her why. Yet, she never really understood. There were few men in her company and none had ever elicited thoughts of seduction or romance. Hearing Lily's stories of Jack made her happy for her sister but she did feel a little jealous – not for Jack, who she had only met once in the apple orchard when Lily had been able to drag her away from the libraries for a brief rub-a-bout. She had thought Jack was too wild and too quiet – it made her uncomfortable. No, Violet was jealous for a love or romance of her own.

With a sigh she settled down to paint. Picking up her brush with a dab of carefully mixed lilac color, she began to create luscious flowers that spoke of the sex she had never known. Her own innocence showed in the painting, a chaste look at passion.

Mid-way through her painting, something began to happen. Violet did not yet know it but her own sister was creating a gateway for dark forces by coming into contact with the most pure and innocent creature ever known – the Unicorn.

The sky dimmed to charcoal and a rough wind began to pick up. Soon, Violet's long raven hair began to whip around her face, the flowers she was painting were being bashed against the pillar, and all had grown terribly cold. A few servants rushed out to grab up the princess and help her indoors to her chamber.

There, the snow storm outside was felt in the cold hush of the palace. Wind bashed the stained glass windows of Violet's bed chamber. She sat, staring at the windows, while a few servants huddled close by, trying in vain to start a fire. The wind whistled down the chimney and put out every spark attempted. The nursemaid wrapped Violet in a thick knitted blanket and hugged her close.

Violet seemed to be the only one not too frightened or bent in prayer to noticed dark shapes moving in the storm. She moved closer to the window to try and see what they were. Suddenly, the wind crashed through the window, bringing in glass and ice. Violet was struck on the temple by a piece of wood from the window casing and all the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath of the Battle**

As the story goes, Darkness kidnapped Lily with hopes that she would be his bride. He planned on turning the whole world into a dark and frozen kingdom by killing the two symbols of purity, the Unicorns. His plan was foiled by the hero, Jack, and by the fae, Gump, Oona and the gnomes. Darkness was sucked away into a distant dimension, Lily was saved, and the world was slowly changed back to a place of light and springtime.

When Lily returned to the palace, however, she was saddened to hear that her father had died, her mother was ill and her sister unconscious. As the castle and its grounds were repaired, all the physicians available came to aid the Queen and the princess. A great funeral was planned for the fallen king and the kingdom prepared to become a Queendom; all assumed Lily would take the throne as soon as her father was buried.

When Violet did awaken a few days later, she was struck into silence by the news of all that had happened. Lily took her aside in private and explained all that had happened. At the end of her tale, she asked Violet for advice. "I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to rule a kingdom," Lily sobbed. "Why couldn't father have had a son?"

Violet hushed and consoled her sister as she considered the ordeal. Finally, she nodded to herself and began her plan. "You will bring Jack into the palace," she stated matter-of-factly. Lily looked at her in shock and opened her mouth to argue but Violet raised her hand to silence her sister, "Tell everyone what has happened. He will be declared a hero and you will knight him and give him the title, 'Prince of the Elves'. You will marry the day after the mourning for father is ended and then both of you will be made Queen and King. You'll invite these fae of his, and ask for their blessing over that of the Bishop's. It will be a sign of good faith and thankfulness."

Lily listened to all of this with wide eyes and open mouth. At the end both girls began to make plans for the funeral and Lily sent for Jack.

Violet then made way to her own chambers, exhausted despite all that she had slept. She didn't tell Lily she knew what had happened already. She had dreamt it, seen it all in a way that was like watching shadows and pictures in a pool of water. Now, she felt a strange presence, like those pictures would still be there after she closed her eyes…no, she thought, not the same pictures, just those of Him. Darkness had stayed with her, in her mind's eye. She knew, in her gut, he was not gone, only distant, close enough to reach back out and touch their world with his black talons.

When Lily explained to the kingdom the ordeal, the battle with Darkness, the reason for the unexpected winter, they readily accepted it and Jack as their conquering hero. She did not elaborate or tell them about the unicorns or her own role in the matter, just as Violet had advised not to. Her speech focused on Jack's role and a great deal of thanks to the fae who had helped. When she had knighted and named him, the council had even proclaimed the day a holiday in his favor.

None were surprised when Lily and Jack announced their wedding and all celebrated after the funeral of the dead king. All but Violet. She withdrew from the festivities after wishing Lily and Jack congratulations and welcoming Jack as her brother. Both the new king and queen looked terrified at their new roles but Violet knew that they both had good hearts, love the people and the land, and would be guided well by her father's council members as far as politics went.

She went to her chambers and changed out of the formal attire she wore for the wedding and into a plain chemise. Curling up in a chair by the fire, she began to dose. She hadn't slept well since awaking from her brief coma. Darkness settled behind her eyes, she felt him as if he was in the room with her, close enough to embrace her. Oddly enough, she wondered if she would welcome it.

Something had changed about Violet. She had felt, looking at those images in her dreams, the lust and need, the passion and seductions Darkness had felt for Lily, and, briefly, Lily had felt for him in return. It was so hot it burned Violet's throat and eyes like tears.

Before she knew it, she found herself crying. Tears of loneliness, fear of what she was feeling, an ache she couldn't explain, not even to Lily who might have known this feeling of desire and understood her sister's wretched state. Gripping her blanket tightly around her and closing her eyes against the onslaught of tears, Violet did not realize how much danger she was in. Her ache and desire, her innocence and purity all stood out like a beacon in the dark, calling some distant creature home.

Darkness floated in the abyss, feeling the cold and emptiness he had created like a comforting embrace. He thought about all that had happened in the way most people view past events with complete understanding of what had went wrong and when. He had underestimated the princess, underestimated her champion – a little boy. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. However, as it was, he had and it would be another century before he would have the power to try again.

Floating, waiting, thinking and regretting his downfall; Darkness took longer than expected to notice a change in his exile. When he finally did, it was like a small voice calling to him – a dim candle that shines light in the shadows. He delicately reached out to it, tasted its longing, its desire that felt so akin to his own.

When he recognized the emotions and sensation, inexpressible joy passed through him. He reveled in the feel of it and began his journey through the abyss towards the calling light.

Darkness peered from his dimension into a chamber dimly lit by embers in a fireplace. The room was large and comfortable with elegant décor and walls and tables covered with books. Before the fire, in a wing backed chair, was a sleeping figure. He smiled at the beacon that had called him towards the world again. Called to him and yet…

He pressed his hand against the image that shimmered before him like a reflection in a pool of water. He could not get through yet. After a few tries he groaned. It was like feeling heat through a glass pane but not touching the fire itself. Rage boiled up within him, he needed to get to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Dream Come True**

Violet stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming of a voice, calling out to her, crying for her to come to him. This voice rang through her whole being that even in her sleep she raised her hand as if reaching for the one that called for her, reciprocating the need.

In this world of magic, sometimes all it takes is for one need to find its completion in another. Darkness reached as well and through the shimmering image. Slowly, carefully he stepped through into the shadows of the room.

At first he felt free then, like a hook through the gut, he felt himself pulled back into the abyss. Recognizing the pull, he did not hesitate and grabbed up his prize quickly, yet careful not to wake her. Feeling the tugging, he stepped back and felt the veil between his exile and the world reseal itself. All that was left in the room is a dropped blanket and a cold hearth.

When Violet opened her eyes, she wondered if she was still dreaming. This was not her room. Replacing the mahogany fireplace with its figurines of carefully carved stallion busts was one of black stone marbled with blood red veins and figures of devilish imps in iron. It was three times the size of the fireplace in her bedroom and took up the majority of her view. Within was a fire that, though much larger than she was used to, felt strangely colder, as if the heat could not quite escape the flames and reach her.

Sitting up, she looked down at the rug that had cushioned her sleep from the black marble floor. It was blood red and felt thick and silky under her hands. Slowly, she took in the rest of the room. It was quite large, larger than any bedroom she had been in. Its size more resembled the palace throne room and yet there was a bed. It was equally large with banisters like small trees made of black wood and sheer crimson curtains shimmering in the firelight. This stood alone in the center of the room like a strange guest of honor.

To the sides of the fireplace were two very large chairs that Violet could sit with another person of like size comfortably. They too were made of thick black wood and, upon closer inspection, were carved. Violet slowly stood on shaking legs and looked at the chairs closer. The carvings were of entwined bodies, naked and expressionless. Blushing at these, Violet looked back across the room.

Shadows took up most of the room, preventing much inspection, but her keen eyes did see a door parallel the bed. To this she scurried like a small mouse afraid of a hidden cat. Just like everything else in the room, the door was huge with a door handle that took both of her hands to pull on.

Instead of escape, however, the door led only to a bathing chamber complete with toilet that, strangely, was the only thing in both chambers that fit her size. The bath was like a large pond and all was the same dark wood and black marble with sheer crimson drapings hung all about. The bathroom was lit with high sconces of dim firelight.

With a sigh Violet returned again to the main room and sat as near to the fire as she dared. The iron imp closer to her was almost as big as she was. Leaning in she examined its small horns and eerie grin. "If I were dreaming, you would talk to me and tell me a way out of here," she said to it, surprised at how calm she sounded. The imp said nothing back, only continued its same grin.

Sighing again, Violet pulled her knees to her chin and looked at the fire, "Where am I?" she asked herself, trying her best not to be afraid, still determined she was dreaming.

All this time, Darkness watched from the shadows beyond the bed. He could see the resemblance between her and his former captive but only just. This one was softer where Lily had been angled, this one harder of mind where Lily had been soft and ignorant. Yet, her innocence was like nectar and in comparison; Lily's purity was like coal.

He could practically taste Violet's virginity in the air around him and it made his whole body heat like burning embers. His eyes rolled back as he breathed in her scent that bore no man's musk. It was then that he decided he would not make the same mistake twice. With Lily he had chosen a slow seduction and lost, with this younger princess there would be no wine and dine, no presents or entertainment. He would take her now and woo her later when there was time.

Standing to his full height, he removed himself from the shadows and stood at the edge of the crimson rug, peering down at his new captive who had yet to notice him. Grinning, he boomed loudly, "Welcome, beloved, to your new home."

His voice range through the entire room, echoing off the marble and wood, causing Violet to jump and cover her ears in dramatic fashion. For a moment she stayed that way, curled up and cowering, then she lowered her hands and raised her storm-colored eyes to the creature beside her and above her. At first there was shock, then recognition. Her mouth formed his name but no sound came from her rosebud lips.

Darkness looked down at her and was glad to see the recognition in her face. "You know me then, my princess?"

Shaking her head, though her eyes and expression gave her away, Violet backed away from him until she touched the marble hearth. If she went any further she would be inside the fire itself. "Please…" her voice a soft whisper that echoed out into the room, "Don't hurt me."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he looked her over. Her low neckline had fallen to the side and off her shoulder. It's thin fabric, lit by the fire in back, did little to hide her form from him, and the view was delightful. Large lavender-blue eyes looking up at him in silent plea, soft rosy mouth and reddened cheeks against pale flesh surrounded by long black hair unfettered by any attempt at fashion. Her body was smaller and curvier than her sister's with full breasts teased by the neckline of her chemise, the hem of which rode up to her thighs and hung tight against her rounded hips. He knew he would not be waiting much longer to reach out and see what little that fabric was hiding.

"I did not bring you here to harm you, my lady," he spoke truthfully. If he had wanted something to torture, his powers would have been able to conjure a pitiful creature to crush and break and let out tormented screams. No, he wanted to do much more interesting things to her than torture.

He stepped forward and Violet felt truly trapped. Darkness was larger than she could have ever expected from the dim recollections and dreams she had. He stood at least 9 feet tall and his arm span made it impossible for her to try and escape without being snatched up by him. In the dim light she could see his red flesh, the same color as the embers in the fire. His black horns glinted in the flickering light and looked dangerously sharp at the point. Violet was reminded of tales she had heard of bulls goring men with their horns and the agony those men went through while dying.

Her eyes only left Darkness' face a moment to look at his body – large and muscled, bare and his groin only barely hidden by shadows. From the knee down she saw he was also like a bull and instead of feet he had large hooves as black as his horns.

Darkness watched her take him in and smiled, knowing how intimidating his form was. He took another step forward, looming over her and glad to see how her eyes came back up and widened at the new view of his groin. A blush swept over her and she looked away, leaving him to wonder briefly if she had ever seen a nude man before. It did not matter for soon she would do more than see his member, he would ensure she felt it.

"What do you want with me?" she asked softly, looking at the black marble beneath her. It felt strangely cold for a hearth and she was glad of it as her whole body felt heated from the nearness of the devil before her.

"I ask you the same, my lady." Darkness sounded beseeching though his expression was still leering.

His words confused her, "What do you mean?" Looking up she was startled for he had silently knelt near her and was so close she could see his brilliant green eyes only a foot before her.

"You called to me in the darkness. Your longing reached out to me even here in my exile. I answer your call willingly, princess…" his thoughts began to reach out to hers and he knew her name then. "Ah…Violet."

He knew it was perfect for her, for him. Lily had been like false sweetness but Violet…a dark and delicate flower for him to embrace and keep for his own…if he acted fast, he reminded himself. Reaching out, with a gentleness more startling than his nearness, he touched a tendril of her hair on her bare shoulder. It felt like silk, just as he knew it would.

Violet watched his hand but was too scared to shrink away from him. His hand felt hot against her shoulder. She shook her head at his words, "I…I did not call to you…I do not understand."

"You will," he stated plainly. "Your longing, your desire, your heart called to mine. We are alike in our loneliness and in our eagerness for passion. You cannot deny it," he snapped at her as he saw she was about to protest.

Violet bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands now on her knees. Some small voice in the back of her mind told her it was true. She had longed for a passion that would show her was romance and desire, lust and love truly were. "But…you are…Darkness. I cannot…" she mean to explain that she did not want him, could not have these things with him, but her words were caught in her throat as she looked up and saw him lean nearer.

Darkness wasted no more time gibbering with this girl. He was constantly reminded that he would not miss another chance at obtaining his bride by trying to woo her first.  
>His mouth lowered over hers, black lips against soft pink, stifling any response from the princess…his princess.<p>

**Author's note**: I don't really know how big Darkness is but…for the sake of not tearing Violet apart during coitus I decided to make him larger than the average man but not giant. Hope that's ok with you, my discerning readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past Not Repeated**

**Warning**! This story is rated M for Mature and this chapter is one of the many reasons why. Contains explicit sex, be warned.

**Author's Not**e: Thank you Lady Augustin for your kind reviews ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last three. Also, after reviewing I realize that the chapters aren't uploading as cleanly as I had hoped and there isn't much of a break up between paragraphs. I went back and fixed this as best as my word processor know-how allowed.

Also, I heartily commission any artist to create the scene described here ^_^

Violet gasped against his mouth – her first kiss stolen by cold blackness. He was warm, searing her lips, his hand on her shoulder smoldering. Darkness deepened the kiss at her gasp, sliding his long, pointed tongue within her warm, soft lips. At first she continued to fight but didn't quite dare to bite down on the invading muscle.

His talons delicately grazed her shoulder and back, tugging down the neckline of her chemise until it barely lingered over the tops of her breasts. At this Violet withdrew, yanking her head back from his and barely missing falling against the impish fire statuette. Her mouth felt bruised and her body heated in a way that was fearfully pleasant.

Darkness did not remove himself from above her but leered over her now scantily clad figure. "My Violet," his voice rumbled. He leaned forward, his form emblazoned by the flames behind his beloved, a demon in the dark. She stared up at him in trepidation and a spark of wonderment. It was this spark that Darkness hoped to feed upon as he slowly tugged at her chemise.

It only took a couple of tugs and the thin under-gown was pulled away, revealing full breasts and soft belly, pink with blush. In her modesty, Violet raised her arms and covered herself as best she could but could not turn her eyes away from his. Her mouth worked around the words she tried to say but still no sound came. Another tug and the chemise was gone, discarded to a corner beyond the range of firelight.

Darkness was pleased by what he saw. The fullness of her curves hidden only by her limbs and a curtain of black hair enticed him. In one swift motion he slid one hand behind her neck and shoulders, another wrapped around her right ankle and pulled her leg towards him, revealing her form as he kissed her again, forcefully.

There was nowhere to back up, his hand kept Violet from pulling away. Her hands shot up against his collarbone but it was like pressing against stone; his strength was evident against her pitiful attempts to push him away. His tongue forced her lips apart, flicking over teeth and tongue, tasting her. He nibbled her lips, careful not to break skin as his fangs scratched and bruised.

His hands wandered and tugged until Violet lay back on the crimson rug, a picture of milky pale beauty against blood red. Darkness grazed a talon over her breast, pert nipple hardening at the attention. The black nail went down over soft belly that trembled with Violet's heavy breathing, down against her pelvic bone, towards her sex.

He could smell her arousal even as she closed her eyes tight and turned away from him in denial of it. It was a clean scent free of any previous male's musk and it aroused him more than any scene of obscenity and feral carnage he had previously seen. Leaning down he pressed his face against her pelvis and breathed in deep that erotic scent and felt her buck at the sudden contact. He smiled as he pressed his lips to her mound. His tongue slipped into her folds to find a growing heat and wetness within.

Violet gasped and mewled, her hands reached out to grasp the long black horns that loomed above her. They were slick and firm to the touch like polished stone. All thoughts of escape were banished from her mind as his tongue explored that region which had previously only known the few simple pleasures she had given herself in the darkness of her lonely nights.

Darkness groaned, a sound that reverberated through Violet's body and elicited a whimper. His tongue delved deeper, deeper than Violet could imagine a tongue to reach. He tasted her, that muscle expanding and curling against her wet walls.

Feeling his tongue move inside her caused Violet to squirm and tremble in response. Soon her legs were splayed, bare feet pressing against his shoulders, anchoring herself as her hands pulled herself up by his horns, arching her body against his mouth. Her previous mewls and gasps were now moans and cries of ecstasy as she approached orgasm.

Darkness rested his hands on her hips, pulling her against his mouth as he kept her from bucking. He opened his eyes to watch her heaving chest, her face a flush of ecstasy and confusion, her white knuckles against his horns. His teeth grazed her clitoris as he jutted his tongue deeper. He groaned again as the tip of his tongue touched that thin and delicate barrier – proof of her purity.

Strangely, the feel of her virginity did not excite him like it should. Instead, he felt a strange need to pull back, to wait. He could hear the whispering of the beings that resided in his exile with him – they were waiting for the completion, waiting to greet their new Queen.  
>Part of him knew that he should continue, take her, make her one with him and yet, the other part knew taking her now, breaking her beneath him, would only leave a puppet-Queen, one that would never quite be his entirely.<p>

He made the decision as she called out to him, her orgasm shaking her body, "Darkness!" He lapped at her folds, feeling the aftermath of her orgasm against his lips, before pulling away.

She lay beneath him, breathing hard and eyes closed – exhausted by her first sexual experience. Darkness wondered if she wouldn't simply pass out if he did decide to take her. Instead, he caressed her sides, cupped her soft breasts, kissed her neck.

"My lady," he whispered, his voice rumbling. She turned towards him but couldn't seem to open her eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips again. "Rest now." He stood and lifted her easily, like a rag doll. With gentleness that couldn't have been guessed would come from a creature such as he, he laid her on the bed, wrapped her in layers of red silk, and drew the curtains.

Turning towards the fire, he saw the imps peering up at him curiously. "It can wait," he said with a smile. He would enjoy the wicked torment of wooing his new bride. After all, he had an eternity of exile to win her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lady of the Manor**

**Author's not**e: _I really hope you enjoyed Ch. 4 with its steaminess. A little more in this chapter but not much, gotta keep Darkness interested ^_^ In this chapter, Violet talks to herself a lot, but then again so do I so I hope it's not too farfetched of a concept. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one as I'm bringing in another character from the movie._

When Violet awoke it was as if she was awaking from her coma all over again. She wondered at first if all that had happened had only been a strange dream. The red silk sheets that swathed her nude form and the curtains of sheer crimson fabric made her all too aware that it had not been a dream. She then wondered how long she had slept – it felt like days.

Sitting up while holding a sheet around her to prevent her nakedness from being exposed, she looked through the curtains towards the fire that was still burning. There was no sign of Darkness yet she felt him keenly, just beyond her sight in the shadows that bordered the room.

A shiver passed through her body but not from cold. She slid out of the bed, still wrapped in the sheet. Her bare feet made no sound on the cool marble floor. The only sound was the low crackling of the fire and the otherwise silence was eerie. When Violet's stomach rumbled in rebellion it sounded loud in her ears. Passing a hand over her belly she bit her lower lip, "I guess I'm hungry…I can't remember when I last ate," she said to no one in particular.

Turning again towards the fire, Violet was startled at a change in furnishings. Instead of just the two large chairs there was also a table laden with food on platters the size of shields. She stared at the appearance in awe before stepping forward.

Some of the food was unrecognizable while others looked like giant versions of dishes she knew from home. There were hams the size of dogs, mountains of black grapes the size of the palm of Violet's hand, honeyed figs that oozed with seeds and juice. Even the goblets of what smelled like warm spiced wine were so large it would take both of Violet's hands to bring down off the table. The metal plates and black glass goblets shimmered in the firelight in a way that dazzled Violet's eyes and yet, she hesitated.

Violet recalled the tale of Persephone and Hades. If Persephone ate the food in the Underworld, she would be trapped there forever. Eventually her hunger won her over and she ate six pomegranate pips. As if mocking her thoughts, Violet saw there were a dozen sliced pomegranates near the edge of the table, pips glowing in the light like rubies. "Well," she whispered to herself, "Persephone was a goddess and can live without food…I'll have to risk it I suppose."

Without climbing into one of the adjacent chairs, Violet meandered around the table and nibbled on the offerings. The grapes gushed in her mouth and tasted like wine, the pomegranate pips were sweet rather than tart, and the honeyed figs were delicious despite making her mouth and hands sticky. She avoided the meat, not able to wonder what it was exactly and not willing to try it – thinking of Lily telling her how one of the beings in Darkness' castle had tried to barbeque the gnomes as well as Jack. It made her stomach turn.

When she had eaten her fill, Violet's mind was occupied by her stickiness. Her hands were covered in honey and fruit juice as was her mouth and then there was a lingering stickiness between her legs she tried not to think about. Slowly, she wandered across the room towards the door she had found the night before. "Hopefully I didn't dream it. I could use a warm bath."

As she opened the door, sweet smelling steam rose out of the room. Within, the tub was filled with warm water the sent tendrils of steam into the air. To the side on a low table was a collection of luxurious towels in crimson. After ensuring the door was shut tight behind her, Violet removed the sheet, letting it fall to the side, and slipped into the tub.

A soft moan escaped her lips as the warm water engulfed her. For a moment all she did was lay there against the side and close her eyes.

Darkness watched. It had amused him to hear her speak to herself. The food was easy to procure for in his exile he was not alone and his kingdom was vast even though it was temporarily cut off from the human world. Watching the juice wet her mouth and fingers had almost been too much for him, causing fantasies of her mouth upon him instead.

He continued to watch from the shadows as she entered the bathroom. The scent of exotic flowers and musk from the bath oils, the way the silk fell from her body almost like liquid, and the moan she expressed when slipping into the water. He watched as her hands traveled, wetting her hair until it shone like black glass, sliding over her face and seeing droplets form on her long lashes, down her neck to her breasts. He froze as she caressed her own body and wondered what she did alone to herself, how an innocent like her would seek pleasure.

Violet looked up and found a crimson linen rage and a bar of strangely scented soap. Using these she wiped the stickiness from her hands and arms and began to wash herself, not knowing she had an enrapt audience. When she reached her pubis beneath the water, she bit her bottom lip. She could no longer prevent the images and knowing of what had happened the previous evening form her mind.

She wondered briefly if it had been rape but knew it was not. She had read books in which the maiden had been raped by brutal men, and they were no longer virginal maidens and sometimes did not survive the abuse or, if they did, they were disfigured in some way. No, she was not raped but she wasn't sure how she felt about her first sexual encounter.

A whisper in the back of her mind asked if that was not what she had wanted, had yearned for as she painted flowers making love to pillars, as she read poetry of lovers so besotted with each other they lay nights dreaming of their beloved. Had she not spent nights alone, caressing her own body and wondering what sensations other hands could elicit? She had to admit, the experience had left her body not only pleased but aching for more.

"But he frightens me," she whispered into the water. His strength, so evident, the glowing red of his flesh, even his horns and hooves all brought fear into her heart even though his touch was so gently and his kisses so passionate. She let her mind wonder to what passionate scene they probably created, his large red form arched above her, her white body hanging from his black horns as her thighs spread beneath his menstruations all emblazoned by a background of fire.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the ecstasy he had brought her to, the way his hands felt, the heat from him and the heat from her core burning, the feel of his mouth upon her. Slowly, as she remembered, her hands traveled over her breasts, each nipple already hard, down her belly and to her pubis. Her small fingers felt strange in comparison to her lover's but they knew their goal as one hand rubbed her clit gently at first then rougher. Her other hands spread her nether lips and inserted two fingers slowly. She ached and convulsed, not willing to admit what her body wanted – His touch, His tongue.

Soon she was arched back in bliss, her breasts coming out of the water, dripping and flushed and her head tilted back against the edge of the tub. Her mouth opened in a soft moan as she rubbed her two points of pressure she had previously found through months of experimentation and practice as she reached puberty.

Her mind brought images of last night, the feel of His burning flesh, his hands, his mouth, the way his teeth grazed her, the way his tongue filled her. "Oh," she gasped, remembering her previous orgasm. Finally, she felt her release coming and bucked against her own hands, a single word escaping her lips, "Darkness…"

After watching her settle back down from her orgasm, and finish cleaning herself, Darkness withdrew to the abyss to contemplate his new beloved.

Hearing his name on her lips had almost been too much. He had to practice every bit of self-control to not enter that room and take her there in the tub. He felt his own member hard and throbbing, wanting to engulf itself in her body. Now alone, he stroked it absentmindedly, imagining small pale hands encircling him instead.

Finally he smiled and called in a servant he had used before. "Give her everything she asks for, seduce her…like the last one."

When Violet finished, she dried off and wrapped herself in one of the blanket-like towels, not wanting to wear the sticky silk sheet from before. She entered the other room and wondered if there was anything she could possibly wear in this chamber as her chemise was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a movement from the corner of her eye made her jump and lean back against the bathroom door. A figure, dazzling in its darkness, moved gracefully into the firelight. Violet, even in her shock, knew she had never seen someone so elegant in all her life.

It was effeminate in form and yet had no curves to acknowledge womanhood and its face was covered with the same black glittery fabric as its body. It wore a black dress with a large collar that reached upward like the queen collars of old. Long sleeves and skirt tails flitted about as it moved like the remnants of wings.

The dancer moved towards her in a graceful dance, but still Violet pressed back against the bathroom door. At first she was confused by its bowing and beckoning gestures but then a connection was made between the scene before her and her few experiences in a ballroom. "I…I am sorry but…I do not dance." She shook her head at it and clung to the towel around her.

At first the dancer continued to beckon then stopped when it realized that the girl refused to respond. After a moment it gestured across the room. Violet's eyes followed and widened as she saw that the table of food was gone and in its place a vanity that seemed to glow from its own light.

The dancer led and Violet followed to the vanity and both were bathed in a strange glow it gave off. Violet stared at it a moment and saw that it was festooned with piled and strings of precious stones; diamonds glittered like stars, emeralds dripped in silver, sapphires of ever color imaginable.

Violet admired the beauty of the stones but did not touch, no matter how the creature gestured for her to do so. "No thank you…I'd rather…have some clothes," she gestured to the towel that covered her.

The dancer seemed put off for a moment but then bowed and turned to a corner near the bed and gestured. There, where there had certainly been none before, was a tall wardrobe in the same black wood as the chairs and bed posts. The dancer went to it and opened the doors. Inside was dark but the dancer seemed to know what it was doing as it shuffled about and finally came forth with a dress that, simply in that it varied form the color scheme thus far, pleased Violet.

The dancer helped her into the dress, removing the towel and drying Violet's hair gently, and discarding it to the shadows where everything seemed to disappear. The dress fit tightly, like a glove, but was comfortably fit. The cut, an empire waist with a skirt that trailed the ground, lengthened Violet's form. The lack of straps made her feel bare but she was glad to see that though it showed how ample her bosom was, it did not let her breasts escape. The dress was in two sheathes of fabric, the first black silk, the second, outer layer a sheer fabric the same color of spring violets. The waistline was set with small gemstones that Violet wondered at, trying to find a name for but not able. They were the same color as her eyes if she were to notice.

Once dressed, she turned to the dancer and thanked it as she combed her hair with her fingers to prevent knots of tangles. The dancer saw her hands in her hair and gestured back to the vanity. There, Violet sat and the dancer picked up a brush made of black ivory and proceeded to release the princess' raven hair from its entanglement.

Violet looked at herself in the mirror with contemplation. Her skin, pale as milk stood out against her black hair and the dark dress. Her mouth looked dark red and she wondered if it was still bruised from the night before or simply stained from the pomegranates. Her eyes lowered to the jewels laid out on the vanity but had no desire to wear any of them and none seemed to match the strange purple-blue jewels set into her dress.

When the dancer finished with her hair, it attempted to wrap a string of sapphires around Violet's neck but the princess refused and backed away towards the fire. "No thank you, you've done enough," Violet excused. "I don't suppose you can talk, can you?"

The dancer raised its hands and then dropped them as if to show its inability to communicate. Violet nodded, "Didn't think so." She bit her lip then, carefully, climbed up into one of the large chairs adjacent the fire. "It feels like nighttime in here…I suppose it always does…" She spoke softly to the dancer for lack of anyone else to talk to. "At this time of evening, at home, Lily would come home and tell me all about the adventures she'd had that day."

Violet's voice held a sadness but she wasn't quite homesick, just lonely. Then again, she had always felt lonely, even at the palace full of people and family. It wasn't new to her, only peeked by the new situation. Her eyes gazed into the fire and a sigh escaped her lips. Finally, she realized that what she wanted was company, someone who would speak back to her. She looked at the dancer and tilted her head, "Could…could Darkness come here? If you asked him?"

Hearing his name in the abyss, Darkness stirred and followed the sound. A grin crossed his face as he realized that his beloved had called for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Lady's Gifts

Darkness took a moment to take the picture in. Her violet and black gown, the way her damp hair hung about her shoulders, the paleness of her skin almost reflecting the firelight. She was truly his queen and it showed from the glint in her eye to the way her head was held high even in her uncertain surroundings. It made him proud in his choice.

"You called me, my lady?" His voice, even though booming in his chest was almost a purr, a growl of pleasure.

Violet took a deep breath then turned, looking up at him. He could see her uncertainty, her ache and her terror. It aroused him.  
>"Yes…I…was hoping for some company…" She bit her lower lip and looked away, wondering if asking for him was the right decision.<p>

Darkness settled down in the chair parallel hers. "I aim to serve you, my princess. If there is anything I can do to make you happy…to pleasure you." He smiled at the words, "Is there anything you want or need?"

Violet looked around the darkened room. It had donned on her that there was one key thing missing from this room that she longed for and would dearly missed if she were to stay here for any extended amount of time. She wondered how to put it into words. "I…I dearly love to read, Darkness." She said this softly, her mouth forming around his name sent shivers through her body that were only just maintained. "I love to learn…and I miss my father's library. Could you…" she looked up at him, "Is there any way you could provide me with…at least a small bookshelf?" She hoped it wasn't too much to ask as a captive.

Darkness took a moment then chuckled softly. "My lady, I will provide you with an extensive library. I have, at my disposal, the wisdom of the ages and would happily give it all to you."

As he spoke, his exile, the space and time he dwelled in, imperceptibly flexed and swelled around them until a new door appeared opposite the one to the bathroom. Looking up, Darkness smiled approvingly and gestured with his hand towards it. "My lady, your wish is my command."

Violet turned, confused at first then understanding dawned on her. She glanced back at Darkness as she slid out of her seat and stepped towards the door. Slowly, she opened it and peeked inside. It was a library that was easily ten or twenty times larger than the king's own. There was another fireplace, smaller than the main room's but it, with a few sconces, gave ample light to read by.

Stepping inside, she ran her fingers over the nearest shelf of books and read the spines. Most of the titles she had never heard of, some she couldn't recognize the language. "These are…beautiful," she whispered as she took down a large volume and ran her hands over the calf-skin, the gold leafing, the delicate threading.

Darkness followed her and watched with a strange longing. The expression on her face as she looked at the books was that of a lover reunited with their beloved. A distant part of him wondered if such an expression would ever be turned upon himself.

"For you, my lady, anything," he said softly and touched a strand of her hair. She jumped a little but did not move away from his reach. He could see her blush crimson at his nearness and he wondered if his proximity was having an effect on other parts of her.

She turned and looked up at him, "Have you read all of these?" There was an awe in her voice at the idea.

Darkness nodded slightly, "I know them all." He ambled over to a large char in front of the smaller fire. "I would like nothing better than to sit, and talk with you about the many subjects entombed in this library."

Violet carried the large volume to the other chair. She seemed slightly overwhelmed by the library. The very shelves seemed to reach beyond her ability to see. Her hands absent-mindedly stroked the book's spine.

Watching her fingers stroke the leather made Darkness' mind wander at how her hands could feel upon him.

Author's note: I am so sorry at such a short chapter! Thank you all for the rave reviews! I blushed at reading them all! I promise the next chapter will not only be longer but steamy ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In the Devil's Company

Violet looked up and was startled by the look Darkness was giving her. She recognized it but could not place the look. Slowly, it came to her – it was yearning, the same expression she too wore so many times before her mirror back home. She recalled his words…how her own longing had called out to him, like a beacon.

It was so strange, to come to this realization. They were the same, she knew, but it was such an alien concept her mind struggled to reject it even as Darkness leaned forward and took the book from her hands and set it aside.

She had forgotten how warm he was, heat emanating from his skin like a blazing fire. That same internal fire reflected in his dark eyes. Violet was engulfed in it as their eyes locked.

Darkness pulled her from the chair and both slid to the floor before the fireplace. It was all so similar to the night before only the room wasn't filled with the musk of fear, only the heady scent desire with a wisp of curiosity.

He settled her on his lap, straddling him. His own arousal, though only half-hardened pressed against her belly and pubis. He felt the cool silken fabric between them and lifted up off her thighs so that it only covered her torso and nothing lay between them – flesh against flesh.

Violet stared up at him, feeling his hands, her breathing quick like a small animal under the gaze of its predator. Only, tonight, she knew what pleasure could await her, guessed at all that Darkness could offer her body. Unsure of what to do, she waited, her hands lay against his chest, feeling the enormity of the being that held her and caressed her thighs.

"I will not harm you, princess," Darkness said softly, his hands traveled up to caress the tops of her thighs and around to cup her plump ass. "I seek to please you."

Violet opened her mouth twice before words came out. "I…am afraid," she admitted and looked down at her hands on his chest. "But…I am in your hands…Darkness." These last words she breathed, whispered, so soft against his collar bone. Then she did something she did not think she could, she kissed his throat.

It was such a chaste, brief kiss, but it gave Darkness more desire than any lusty show he had previously received. His cock now lengthened and pressed between them needily. He gripped her ass and pulled her closer so that she rubbed against it.

Violet looked down at the large member between her legs in a mixture of awe and anxiety. She knew what was normally done with that particular body part but the length and girth of Darkness' cock made her nervous. It reached from below her pubis to above her navel and the width was easily a handful. The tip was unlike sketches she had snuck a peak at, instead of rounded like a human man's it was pointed, almost strawberry or heart shaped. Despite her anxiety she wondered if it could fit inside her and how it would feel to be filled by it. She trembled slightly at the concept and raised her eyes back up to her hands. Part of her hoped they could simply do what they did the night before, though she was certain that such a continuation would not relieve Darkness of his own needs.

Darkness watched her and could tell what she was thinking by the various expressions that crossed her face, though he would say nothing of it. It merely pleased him that she was in awe of his length and that she was curious, if not certain of her own readiness. His hands pushed the gown she wore upward. "My lady, I will go no further if you say so…Your pleasure, as I have said, is my main interest. Let me pleasure you…" he smiled as he lifted the gown up and off of her body.

Violet raised her arms and let the gown be taken off of her, tousling her hair. Her breasts fell free and to Darkness' attention. Once the gown was tossed near the hearth, he cupped one breast, feeling its soft weight. The other he leaned forward and licked teasingly at first before sucking her hardening nipple into his mouth.

Gasping, Violet closed her eyes and without thinking let one hand fall and gently cup the pointed tip of his cock. It flexed under her hand, shocking her. Darkness moaned softly at the feel of her soft palm and delicate fingertips. She grew braver at the moan and the tender biting and sucking of her breasts as Darkness switched from one to the other. The tip of her finger traced the hole of his urethra then down along the edge of the tip where his foreskin pulled back.

Moments stretched like hours until Darkness pushed Violet back so he could explore her body with his mouth and tongue. She arched back until she fell against the floor, her legs still straddling him and spread to reveal her mons. He stroked her soft thighs, one finger teasing her pussy lips, the soft dark curls there, until spreading it open, revealing the pink, wet flesh within and her erect clit.

She gasped and arched, her hands once again reaching up to clasp his horns. Darkness smiled as he slowly spread her nether lips so that he might see all of her sex in the firelight. She watched him, blushing red at his attention. She bit her lower lip as he leaned closer and licked her, one long stroke from forshetta to clit. It made her moan as his tongue, widening and flatting, pressed and tasted all of her in one go.

His tongue did not leave her wanting, it returned to lap at every fold and crevice, paying special attention to her clit – eliciting whimpers and moans of need from Violet as she closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to roll through her. Darkness smiled as he tasted her pussy juices, dipping the tip of his tongue inside. At first it was just his tip, then slowly more and more, in and out until he was fucking her slowly with his tongue while his mouth and teeth teased her clit and labia.

Violet arched back, clinging to his horns, bring her legs up to wrap around his neck and shoulders. Soon she was bucking against him, fucking his tongue in return. Darkness teased her hymen with the tip of his tongue and groaned into her.

How he wanted her…one hand fell from holding her hips to stroke his cock. His fist went in rhythm with her thrusts, their time quickening. It didn't take long to bring the young princess to orgasm and when she did, Darkness followed.

She came into his mouth, a continual spasm around his tongue. Darkness came on the floor, a puddle of desire. Again and again until both were sticky and spent.

After they lay together, breathing slowly and gazing at each other. Both wondered what the other could possibly be thinking.

Author's Note: Thanks for the begging and pleading for this chapter. I hope it lived up to it. I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as most of you had hoped. I have been working on some other writing projects including a BDSM blog (due to the adult nature of the blog I will not post the link here but if you would like it, send me a message).

More chapters to come…including whether or not Violet will accept her Queendom…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: By My Side

Violet awoke the next morning in her bed alone.

She remembered how she got there, Darkness had carried her against him, so lovingly and delicately. They had made love again…or as close to making love as they had gotten. This time Violet had held him as he came. She had felt the strength of his orgasm as his cum flowed forth on her upper thighs.

Without much thought, she slid out of the bed, nude and sticky, and headed to the bathroom. This time, when she felt eyes upon her she did not feel frightened. Instead, a strange sense of comfort came over her.

She slid into the water and washed herself, giving herself time to take in her situation from a new perspective. The library was an amazing gift, she already could not wait to get out of the tub and wander around in it for hours. However, Darkness had abducted her from her home and all that she knew. Then again, she hadn't been particularly happy at home, only content to not be happy…she could open herself up to this new experience and try to be happy where she was, with Darkness.

Her head spinning, she got out of the tub, dried off and stepped back in the main room where the Dancer was waiting for her with a new dress. Violet allowed herself to be dressed, this time in an emerald green outfit. She even let the Dancer braid back her hair and put in an emerald clip before heading to the library.

She picked up the volume from the night before, which now rested on a low table beside her chair. Tucking herself into the chair comfortably, she settled in to read. Without a way to tell time in this strange realm, she wasn't sure how long she sat there before food appeared at her elbow. Her stomach rumbled at the idea so she helped herself to what looked like a blackberry scone and a cup of hot herbal tea – the flavor of which was anise and floral.

It was late before Darkness joined her again. Violet blushed but eagerly discussed the book she was reading. Darkness proved knowledgeable on the subject and they talked for hours on the topic, author and more. Before Violet realized it she was smiling and talking easily with this strange creature, more comfortable with him than she ever was with anyone before, including Lily.

They spent the night exploring each other, caressing each crevice and curve, each muscle and arch. Still they did not make love. Violet still felt reserved and Darkness did not push.

The next few days they developed a rhythm. Violet awoke, bathed and read, breakfasted and read, and Darkness came and they discussed her books, her thoughts, her feelings. They did teased and titillated each other to orgasm until violet slept.

One day, when Darkness joined her, she was not reading but waiting for him.

"My princess, are you well? Do you need anything?"

Violet bit her lip and tried to bring up the words she had thought about all day. "Why is it, when I awaken, you are not beside me? I remember falling to sleep beside you but when I wake you are gone and I am alone."

Darkness paused and thought about this, about the implications of her questioning. "I merely thought you would like to have this time alone, to think and read, my lady."

"And," she interrupted, "Why is it you do not call me by my name? Always my lady or princess. I have a name, do you not know it?"

Taken aback by the anger that had slipped into her voice, Darkness merely waited now.

"I have no companion here other than the mute creature you send to dress me. The whole…house…if you can call it that is silent all day. I only have you to talk with but you do not come until evening. Is there no one else here? No other sentient being? No other room? Where is it you go to while I relax away my mornings?"

She wrapped her arms around her torso and sighed. She hadn't realized how lonely this place could be until the past two mornings when she had awoken before her usual hour and felt the shadows of the room engulf her.

Darkness knelt before her, "Violet, my Violet." He said nothing more but took her up in his arms and held her, stroking her long hair free of its braid and the topaz clip that held it. "I will be by your side every moment if it will make you happy. I will bring all of my court of dark creatures to bow before you…I…I have something to ask of you."

At this Violet looked up at him, curiosity widening her lavender eyes. "Yes?"

"Be my queen, stay by my side, for eternity. I can give you an immortal reign of the kingdom of Shadows if you will be mine, completely."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back to Reality

"Your queen?" The very thought seemed both alluring and absurd at the same time. Violet fought back the hysteria that seemed to well up with in her.

"You have taken me from my home…from my family." Her voice was low, almost a whisper, "You kidnapped me in the night like a child."

Darkness watched as tears dampened her dark lashes and fell. Despite her words he leaned forward and kissed them off her warm cheeks. Violet, despite her words, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know that…you and I are so…similar," she whispered against his jaw. "But…I cannot be here against my will…I cannot marry without ever seeing my family again…" She pulled back and looked into her lover's eyes. "This must be a choice between my old life with my family and my new life with you, not a choice of captivity with or without you in my bed."

Darkness knew the wisdom of her words, though, they frightened him. It was so strange to be frightened after an eternity of fearless rule.

He nodded. "I will send you home, to your family. I will return, for your decision in three days." Darkness looked her hard in the eye, "Three days. That's as long as I can spare without you, my princess…my Violet."

The Dancer helped Violet prepare to return home. _No, not home_, she thought. I'm not sure where home is now.

She barely noticed what she was being dressed in until she turned to the mirror. Her raven hair was pulled up in an intricate braided bun and donned with a tiara of what looked like filigree raven glass. Her necklace was of the same strange material. The dress was an A-line gown made of layers of black velvet, lace and silk with an irregular hem. The bodice was black leather with velvet trim. She looked like the queen of the Shadows, she thought. It suited her.

Darkness entered and stood for a moment gazing at the woman before him. He knew then that if she did not return he would be lost in the shadows for an eternity. The kingdom would be left without rule and would most likely fall into the chaos that prevailed before the rulers of Light and Dark were formed from the cosmic spark. Shaking this thought away, he approached his beloved.

"Your sister, the queen," he began, " You will tell her of my existence and that I will return for you in three days time. They will, most likely, be surprised but if they question you, you can respond that there can never be Light without Darkness."

Violet took all of this in and nodded solemnly, unsure of what to say.

"And…" he hesitated and held out his hand. Inside was the book they had read together the past week. "I thought you should take this with you. Your library has many fine books but not this one…I hope that it will please you."

Clasping the book to her breast, Violet felt tears coming and looked away to hide them. "I'm ready, Darkness."

Violet stepped into her room and turned back to see nothing of the portal that Darkness had created, only her old bed in the shadows. Cold and a deepening loneliness filled her…frightened her. She was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

Her room had hardly changed. It was cold and the hearth dark but no dust lie on any of her things, no cobwebs or drafts. But…it did not feel the same. It did not feel like home.

She turned and touched the doorknob, taking a deep breath. Strangely, she did not feel nervous or afraid, nor did she feel excited or anxious to see her family. She felt…calm…and though she could not place it, this feeling is similar to the ones foreign diplomats have when visiting other regents to make peace.

The hall, too, was empty and quiet. It was as if a spell had been laid on this part of the castle. Violet met no one as she descended from her wing to the central part of the castle. Suddenly, a valet appeared on an errand. He stopped, stunned at Violet's appearance. His face went white and his shocked expression froze as if he had seen a ghost.

Violet nodded to him in greeting then spoke calmly, "Take me to my sister, Queen Liliana." Her tone was formal and she couldn't remember the last time she called Lily by her christened name. The valet bowed deeply then turned and lead Violet to the antechamber of the throne room. Other servants who saw her had the same pale, shocked expression.

In the antechamber sat Lily and Jack with two diplomats Violet recognized the faces of but not the names. At first the four just looked up with agitation at being interrupted. Then recognition took place. Lily slowly stood and then ran to her sister, embracing her tightly. "Where were you? We looked all over the place! What…" Lily's eyes widened, "What are you wearing?"

Before Violet could answer, Lily went on. "We looked for hours, all over the palace. IJack even sent people into the forest to ask the fairies, though I knew you wouldn't go in there. Where have you been all day?"

It was Violet's turn to stare. "All…Day? It has only been…a Day?" Lily giggled, "Of course…did yo hit your head? Where did you get these strange clothes…you look so different."

Violet then understood what three days in her world would mean to Darkness. Weeks…months and just three days to her. "What have I done…" She whispered.

Author's note:

Reviewers. Thank you for being so enthusiastic about my story. It really means a lot to me. However, profanity and over-enthusiasm (such as talking about how you will Die if I don't post) isn't appreciated and really only makes me want to write less. I plan on finishing this story, do not worry. However, I do have a life and other interests going on. This is a story written only for fun and I plan to keep it that way and take my time writing it. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Only Time Will Tell

Lily and Jack had been afraid that Violet was going to collapse due to the expression on her face when she realized the time difference between this world and the world Darkness resided in. They called in a valet who attended the Queen and her sister to the Queen's apartments until Violet's could be prepared.

Once alone, Lily pressed for information – What had happened?

Violet told Lily exactly what Darkness had told her to say. She was taken and kept by her bridegroom, he was biding his time, growing his power until, eventually, he would resurface from his exile. Light could not exist without Darkness.

Lily's horror was evident. "But…he let you go? You're free?"

Her sister shook her head. "He comes for me in three days and then I shall be his bride. Queen of Shadows."

Though Violet sounded proud of her fate, Lily was troubled greatly and gripped her sister's hands in her own. "He shall not have you. I'll have the fae come into the castle, guard you day and night. We stopped him before, we shall do it again."

Violet removed her hands from her sister's grasp. "You misunderstand, Lily. In three days' time, I will be going of my own will."

Lily stared at Violet in confusion. "You are…confused…he's done something to you. Some sort of magic."

Before Violet could insist, the Queen stood and called for her lady's maids. In a rush they were gone for the physician, for Jack to send for the fae, for Violet's chambers to be made ready quickly. "And I want someone to help her change out of these clothes and burn them."

Troubled and unsure how to explain her feelings to her sister…_No_, she thought. _To explain them to the Queen_…Violet was lead to her chambers and stripped from her gown. She turned to the maid who held the clothes from Darkness and asked that she not burn them. "Please. Let me keep them. I will hide them away, just let me keep them." The maid submitted and Violet hid them under her pillow, the dark fabric contrasting against her lavender and white bedding.

Looking around her room now that the fire was lit, it all felt child-like. Everything was frills and pastels. She missed the black marble and dark woods, the crimson linens and largeness of the furniture in her old chambers. When the maids let her be she felt to tears before the fireplace and could only hope her longing would reach Darkness and he would come for her soon.

The physician arrived promptly. He looked Violet over and declared her in perfect health physically. He spoke to Violet briefly but she had no intention to speak back to him. She informed him that she would like to speak with her sister when he was done with his examination.

Lily asked the physician if her sister was addled, showed signs of confusion or dementia. He said no, but that she was withdrawn, distant, and seemed rather melancholy. "This is normal in a girl of her age though. You are recently wed my queen and your sister, she is of age to meet gentlemen of rank. Perhaps…she is lonely for romance as it seems that is what girls her age crave."

Taking all of this in, Lily nodded and dismissed the doctor. She turned to Jack and smiled, "I know what to do. Let us hold a ball, tomorrow night, for Violet. We'll invite all the local men of rank, Prince Nicholas from Getan will be more than happy to have a chance at my family again and the two will make a cute pair." She thought that if she could direct Violet's attention to a man, a human man, then her sister would turn away from Darkness.

Despite Violet's wish to see her sister and talk to her about what had happened, Lily sent a maid to help Violet to bed and started her plans for the next evening's ball.

The fae came the next morning. Gump himself examined Violet. He said nothing and Violet did not try to make conversation with the small man. After twenty minutes of quietly staring at each other, Gump left and went to Jack. "She has not been corrupted but there is something Dark inside the girl…something that grew there long before Darkness took her."

Jack was worried about what the Gump said but did not tell Lily for fear that his wife could not handle it. The Gump went back to the forest and told his companions about Violet. He said Lily had been easily corrupted though outwardly pure, he did not trust the Queen. Violet, however, was strange. She was dark, like fae were dark, a mixture of Light and Darkness that is natural for magical creatures…rarely seen in humans. "She doesn't belong amongst humans." Una sighed. The others agreed but it is not their place to study humans in their base complexities. Their worry was Darkness and Violet's announcement that he would come again in just two more days.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: An Unwelcome Suitor

Lily entered Violet's room as Gump left, a strained smile on her face. Violet greeted her and tried to talk to her sister, like they used to, but was interrupted.

"I've planned a party for you," Lily announced. The statement startled Violet into silence. "It will be tonight. I know its short notice and that's sure to affect the attendance but all the local nobles are invited."

After a moment Violet raised a brow, "You sound like Father." Her voice was calm but stoic…barely a trace of the agitation the girl felt towards her older sister.

Lily's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You're planning a party, inviting all the local princes and dukes and earls…specifically the single ones, right?" Violet turned away from her sister as she calmly went on, "Sounds like what father tried to do when he found out that you might be in love with a boy from the forest."

There was silence a moment and though Violet looked as calm and still as a porcelain figure, Lily was showing just how like her father she truly was. Her face grew red and anger filled her eyes. After a moment Lily stood, "There's a party tonight, I expect your attendance." She then swept out of the room and let the door slam shut behind her.

Violet stared at the small fire at the hearth and wondered how her beloved was fairing. It had only been a long night for her, alone in a small bed but she knew for him it was an eternity.

Darkness assembled his court after Violet left.

In his abyss he was able to create his kingdom as he saw fit. His throne room was not typical for monarchs but looked more like the bowels of a volcano. His throne was shimmering, polished black stone that shown the lava marbling in the walls in the floor and walls like a mirror. Here is where Darkness sat as his creatures of blackness and shadow approached.

Goblins and hags, dark creatures of forest and swamp, even the dark fey came forward at Darkness' call. They gathered in their perspective groups in the throne room and peered at each other in silence. Most expected Darkness to call them, to strategize his return to the world, his new attempt to destroy the Light.

Darkness watched the horde gather in silence. Once he felt the sufficient number was present he stood. Even in this massive room, he appeared monstrous and loomed over his minions. "I am sure many of you have guessed why I have called you today." He looked over them all, seeing that he had their attention. "My exile into this abyss is not a permanent one. Soon we shall return to the world and my reign there shall be renewed. Your places in the world will be retained. We will begin again."

There was a murmur of excited assent.

"Light did not, cannot defeat us without killing itself. In the beginning, we reigned, before Light came, and we shall reign again."

Darkness could see that his minions were eager and ready to hear his plan, a murmuring had started like a buzz of angry bees.

"I have found a Queen. She is human and she will be our gateway into the world. By taking her as mine I will have a foothold in her world. Our union will be the catalyst of our destruction of the light!"

The buzzing became an uproar, a war cry, an orgasmic wail.

_Author's note: sorry its short, more to come soon. Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Ball

The ball was smaller than most held at the castle. This was to be expected with only a night's planning and inviting. Prince Getan was there, of course, as was Earl Leon of Morovia, and Duke Valric of Kania. Any of the three would be more than acceptable for a younger princess. The rest of the crowd was made up of the local nobles that would make a good crush for the background of a blooming romance. Lily seemed pleased with herself despite Jack's silent brooding.

Violet arrived late. She'd spent most of her evening in silent prayer before the fire of her room that Darkness would return early, would take her immediately. When she could no longer avoid the inevitable, she allowed her maid to put her in a purple dress with a white sash and curl her hair until it cascaded like a dark river filled with amethysts made in the shape of flowers. Her heels pinched her feet and her head ached with stress as she left her room and joined the party.

Immediately, Lily and Prince Getan were upon her, urging her to dance, to take punch, to try one of the delicacies provided. Violet refused all with a tone that just barely hinted and condescension. She spent the majority of the party as a wallflower until Duke Valric approached. Of all the men present, he was the only one Violet had fond memories of. They were close to the same age and, until he had turned fourteen, Valric had lived in the castle and shared tutors with the princesses. He and Lily had been unholy terrors in the opinions of the King and the servants but, when Lily was gone down to the forests and the evenings had quieted, he often brought Violet stolen roses and apples and sweets from the kitchens and gardens.

"Some party," he grinned as he offered Violet a sugared plum. She took it, the only offering she had even looked at all evening. They both sat at a table furthest from the crowd and the thrown. Violet could feel Lily's eyes on her and tried to ignore them as she turned to her childhood friend. Valric still looked very young with golden-brown hair and big blue eyes. His chin barely revealed the early stubble of facial hair. Seeing him made her feel how young she was as well.

"I don't suppose you'd want to dance, would you?" He grinned at Violet and she found herself nodding. They took to the dance floor as a lively waltz began to play. Valric danced well enough, though there was a moment when he had missed a step and they ended up turning counter to the crowd. Violet laughed and shook her head at him as they maneuvered into the center so as not to trample on anyone.

Darkness retreated from the throne room. He could feel Violet's yearning for him like a different note in the same tune of his own longing. Still, he was not yet strong enough to reach through the void for her. But, he could peer through and see how she was faring.

What he saw shocked him to the core. In the shadows her face came through and, instead of the agony of longing he expected she was smiling and laughing, not a hint of the need he had felt from her moments before. Angered and curious, he broadened the view he could see the source of her happiness. The boy, for this was certainly no man, that held her in his arms was also grinning. Darkness clenched his fists, feeling his black nails bite into his palms. How dare this boy touch his bride-to-be. How dare he smile down and embrace the woman meant for him.

Turning away from the image he called out in rage for his servant. Blix hurried into view, wide-eyed and wary.

"Blix! I have an errand to run for you."

The creature bowed and made a simpering noise, "What does Your Foulness command?"

"Go into the human world. Go to the Queen, tell her I shall soon be coming for my bride."

Blix grinned, glad for the chance to serve.

"While you're among the humans, see who this human is," he gestured to the image of the boy, still smiling and, now, drinking from a wine glass. "Obtain for me his name and his…relationship to the Queen and…and to Violet."

"Would you like for me to kill him, sire?"

Darkness grinned at the notion. "No, I would like to reserve that pleasure…for a special occasion." Yes, he would like to have the boy's heart served in celebration of his wedding. "Now go. I lose my patience with your presence."

Another bow and Blix was gone. Darkness turned again to the image and turned it onto Violet. No longer was she smiling but her eyes were lost in thought even as the boy was speaking. He could not hear the boy's words but he could feel the longing that again stirred in his beloved. He smiled as she sensation reached through the abyss to him. He clung to the emotion as the image was released to the shadows. "Two more days."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you my loyal reviewers and readers for keeping me up to date about the recent goings on and the attempt to censor MA fan fiction. I assure you that I am still writing and don't plan to stop soon.

The reason for the slow updates and I recently moved to Alaska so I'm taking my time with everything not having to do with finding work and what not. But I'm glad you liked my update on the story.

That being said. IF my story is removed I will continue writing it at my blog WARNING: this blog is for adults only as it has posts about BDSM, porn and lots of other naughty things. You have been warned.

And to ensure that this is a chapter

After the ball Violet went to bed…the end ^_^


End file.
